


Touch

by ladyshizuka666



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshizuka666/pseuds/ladyshizuka666
Summary: After years together, Andrew has no idea why Zach needs to look at him, to touch him all the time.After all, he was nothing special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I fell from this fandom....not out of not following it anymore but due to picking up the ME trilogy again for some MShenko!!!  
> I started writing this weeks ago and just finished it this morning at work!  
> Fluff and smut, finally between Zach and Andrew!  
> And, Zach's constant need to touch Andrew's face when he is with him.

Zach loved night time, loved the peace and quiet. Now that he was free and had been for the past few years, he actually slept....more than a couple of hours at least.

Now, he also had someone to share long nights with. Himself and Andrew had married just a year past and their home in Mutant Village was finally finished. It sat on the outskirts of the rapidly growing nation amongst a few other Technomancer dwellings, some of which had settled down and started families of their own, overjoyed that they now had the freedom to do that.

Maybe he was getting old....creeping past his mid thirties but, standing out on his balcony, overlooking Mars and the Mutant Nation with a drink in his hand, he felt totally relaxed and at peace. His thoughts turned to his other half, his soulmate...speaking of, Zack spotted the dust cloud, heard the roar of Amelia's rover then the form of Andrew, all long spindly legs pretty much being catapulted out, a hand waving out the drivers side and then she was gone, her and Scott back to Abundance.

Zach could barely contain his smile as Andrew slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way towards their home. He had been away for over a fortnight, assessing potential new Technomancer's while Zach remained in Mutant Village holding final tests and exams for their current students. 

Zach glanced down at the ring on his right ring finger....made from parts of Andrew's prosthetic as his own band had been. It had been a total surprise when, during their small ceremony, Neisha had presented the two bands. Apparently, that was that happened when a spy found out that they were not going to have rings. He had been told that she had threatened Andrew to within an inch of his life and a few spare parts for his prosthetic were crafted into rings by Amelia and Scott. Since Andrew couldn't wear his wedding band on his left hand, they decided just to wear them on their right.

Zach waved down at Andrew as he got closer to their home, that huge but cocky smile spreading across Andrew's face, as it always did. Zach hated it when they were separated and no doubt Andrew felt the same as he always looked worse for wear, tired and run down when he returned home but, such was the life of the Great Master and the 2nd in command Master of the Technomancer's.

He could see Andrew walking that bit faster, practically jogging the last 20 feet or so. Heard the heavy cast iron door slamming closed, Andrew chucking his pack into a corner in their small hallway then, "Zach! You miss me?"

Zach turned, arms opening quickly to accept Andrew. They wove round Andrew's shoulders, Andrew's up under his arms, fingers clutching onto his back....wait....the grip with his left was lax, time for a tune up. They pulled back briefly, a quick gaze at each other, pale blue and steely grey before Zach growled, "Come here." and crushed his lips against Andrew's, taking advantage of Andrew's initial surprise to probe his tongue right in and against Andrew's. His hands cupped Andrew's face as he tilted his head, kissing him deeper, not pausing for breath. His fingers finally trailed through Andrew's hair, pushing the longer strands up and out of his face.

Andrew finally pulled back, a stupid smile on his face as he backed out of Zach's grip.

"You missed me huh?"

Zach stepped back, lightly holding Andrew's left hand in his, thumb stroking over the cool metal, "Nah, never noticed you were gone."

"Dick." Andrew laughed as he started to remove his prosthetic.

"Later. The water's warm."

"Seriously? The immerser is working?"

The village had been building more and more pipelines and individual water heaters for each house as more water was dug for and found, massive rigs being built in the waste lands to draw up water. Zach and Andrew's house being one of the last as they wanted everyone else who really needed hot water to have it first, those with children, the elderly. It had been a long process what with the building of septic tanks and purifying the water but, slowly, they were getting there.

Zach couldn't help but smile as Andrew made a beeline for the bathroom, stripping off his leathers as he went, Prosthetic being dumped on the work table, a massive hint for Zach to fix it.

The pipes screamed to life, rattling along the bathroom wall, the copper bouncing off of the concrete.

"Noisy as fuck." Andrew called from the bathroom.

"Not too much Andrew!"

"I know I know but really....a hot bath?"

Zach had to agree, much better than a quick military shower they had been used to in recent months....cold ones at that which killed any hopes for a quick fuck in the shower.

Zach propped himself against the doorframe, watching as Andrew washed his face....why he couldn't just do that in the tub....a quick brush of the teeth before grabbing his washing products from the DIY rickety cabinet at the side of the massive copper tub. Zach may be good at electronics and fixing Andrew's arm but, building furniture....not so much. Their couch had collapsed one night, springs flying, just as the two of them were having a good old carry on. Andrew had to rebuild it....chastising Zach the whole time, that smug smile on his face.

At just under half full and steaming away, Andrew hissed as his relatively cool skin touched the water, grinning and bearing it, he sunk down, arm propped on the edge, knees above the water, parted...."You joining me?"

Not needing to be asked twice, Zach stripped down, stepping in and settling down in between Andrew's spread legs, leaning back against his damp chest. One arm resting, draped over one of Andrew's legs, the other over his arm, fingers lacing with Andrew's. Their rings clinking together they were so thick and dense.

"How'd you get on with the hopefuls?" Zach mumbled, head falling back against Andrew's shoulder. His hand stroking Andrew's knee affectionately.

"Not bad....one of them reminded me of me. Very powerful. I advised his mother to get him to us as soon as possible. Amelia's gonna arrange it."

"Show off, 'As powerful as me' you should be Great Master jackass." Zach joked. It was no secret that Andrew was stronger than him, power speaking, weaker hand to hand but damn, the amount of energy and lightning he could produce without overloading was incredible. Zach felt that Andrew could call a full bodied storm around the valley without breaking a sweat.

"I hate paperwork, couldn't be Great Master. Anyway, how'd the exams go?"

"All good. They are all doing really well. A few grumping and groaning about the strict militaristic regime but, fuck it, I suffer, they suffer."

"Listen to you. Every morning you get up at 4am and bitch and moan until I get up and am as miserable and tired as you."

"Exactly, I suffer and so does everyone else."

"You're a bastard know that?"

It never changed, even when they were travelling together, avoiding Viktor and his goons, Andrew would maybe just be settling down for a good sleep after a thorough session with Zach when, boom, the other man snapped awake and that was it. Both of them running on fumes the rest of the day but Zach strangely able to get shit done while Andrew sat slumped in his seat in the truck, eyes closing, Neisha teasing him about Zach keeping him up all night. Bastard. How he could function on 2 hours sleep, Andrew would never know.

Zach leaned back further, tilted his head, searching for affection.

"I hate you, you know that." Zach whispered as Andrew's lips met his own.

He pulled back after a few seconds before groaning and twisting his top half, one hand gripping the back of Andrew's head as he kissed him again, water sloshing up and over the top of the tub. Andrew's hand gripped the side of his neck.

Zach twisted the rest of his body round. Knees bashing off of the side of the tub as his legs settled over Andrew's thighs. Both hands raking through Andrew's hair as he pushed further into the kiss, head tilting, back bowing, hips grinding down slightly.

"Zach." Andrew murmured as they broke apart, just a second, catching lost breath.

Both lurched forwards, lips clashing together, Zach's arms winding round Andrew's shoulders. Andrew's hand bracing at the base of Zach's spine as their hips ground down and up respectively. Zach groaned into the kiss, ignoring water spilling all over the floor as he pressed his body fully up against the other man's, their chests gliding together, erections being pushed together and up against their stomach's, the friction was too much and yet, no where damn near enough.

He trailed a hand down Andrew's side, fingers slipping on his flesh before they wrapped tightly around the both of them. His grip was hard, unyielding as he pushed them to a quick completion, sate their lust and calm the tides for now. Take the edge off so they could enjoy their time back together later without rushing.

Andrew broke away from the kiss, head falling back, eyes snapping shut as he groaned out his pleasure. A litany of curses and Zach's name in breathy moans. Zach's head fell forwards, forehead landing on Andrew's heaving chest. His hand stroked harder, fingers gripped tighter. His stomach was clenching and relaxing with every pull of their flesh. Andrew's fingers teased over the cleft of Zach's backside, middle finger creeping down, just to lightly touch and tease.

"Yes." He heard Zach groan out.

He could barely concentrate over the impending orgasm about to crash over him but, he managed to push his arm a bit further round Zach's body, finger moving, circling a few times before pushing in slightly, just a bit so as to not hurt Zach.

Zach swore into Andrew's chest at the feeling. It wasn't often that the other man penetrated him with fingers or his cock but....fuck did that feel good. His hand around them faltered before gripping tighter, twisting round the top on the upstroke, sending the two of them into a loud and messy climax. Zach biting down on Andrew's chest to try to muffle his pleasure, Andrew crying out his release for the whole fucking world to hear.

Easing his teeth from Andrew's chest, lightly running his tongue over the bite marks, Zach released his grip from their slowly softening cocks. His knuckles popping as his fingers straightened out.

"Fuck." Andrew breathed out as he raised his head, lips running over the top of Zach's head, his damp hair sticking to his lips.

"Later." Zach grumbled, kissing lightly back up Andrew's chest, lips suckling softly on the side of his neck, not leaving any marks in his damp and sweaty skin.

He trailed kisses up over Andrew's jaw, round his hair line, over the bump of his once previously broken nose, his tongue lightly tickling over the scar there before slotting his lips back over Andrew's now kiss plump ones.

Fingers explored again, not to arouse lust but just to re-explore their bodies. Andrew's hand ran up and down Zach's side, fingers catching in the uneven scarred flesh on his chest and side. All caused by him. Zach's thumbs ran over Andrew's eyebrows as his fingers scraped over his scalp, his hair, little fingers running over his ears. Andrew couldn't quite understand Zach's fascination with his face. He was always touching it, kissing it, looking at him....why? He had no idea. Even before they got together, Zach was always looking at him, clearly fighting the urge to do something as simple as brush wayward strands of hair from his eyes.

Zach sat back against Andrew's bent knees, his hands dropping and resting atop Andrew's chest.

Andrew glanced away at Zach's eyes staring into his own. His usual reaction at the scrutiny.

"Look at me Andrew."

He forced his gaze back to Zach's, his cheeks heating up despite the length of time they had been together.

"Fuck you are gorgeous."

And there it was, the reason Zach gave to his lingering looks and touches. The reason that Andrew couldn't accept. He wasn't gorgeous or beautiful of stunning or whatever else Zach called him. He was damaged, faulty goods with a long face, thin lips and a broken nose.

"Stop looking away Andrew. You....you are the most....stunning man I have ever seen."

Zach was blushing too, not used to being so damn fluffy with Andrew. He must have missed him much more than he thought.

"You are. Always have been, always will be."

Andrew smirked slightly.

"Better looking than Neisha?"

"No contest." Zach laughed as he pecked Andrew's lips again before standing and stepping out of the tub, holding out his hand to help hoist Andrew from the cooling water.

"You're not so bad yourself Zach....the girls certainly thought so."

"Forget them. I want to focus on my....husband....nothing else."

Andrew shut up, letting Zach run a towel over his body, huffing slightly that he could do it himself but, Zach did say that he wanted to focus solely on him. He laughed as the towel was dropped over his head, hands running in circles, no doubt fucking his hair up....more so than usual.

The towel was dropped to the floor, Zach gathering him up in his arms, kissing him again, guiding him back into their bedroom which was now sporting a fresh coat of paint if the smell assaulting Andrew's nose was of any indication. The notion soon forgotten as his body was bowed then dropped onto the bed, Zach dropping down on top of him. Raising his arm above his head, fingers lacing together as the kiss deepened, both groaning into the other's mouth.

Andrew's legs drew up, one looping over the base of Zach's back, the other leaning against his side, his knee brushing over Zach's stomach and hip.

Zach dropped his body right ontop of Andrew's again, slotted together perfectly like they were made for it. Neither were getting hard again just yet. They were slowly building up to something more. Relishing in the kissing, touching, bodies becoming reacquainted again as if they had been apart for years rather than just a couple of weeks. Zach's free hand came up, fingers tracing parts of Andrew's face that he could touch. This time, instead of pulling away, Andrew fell into the loving touches. Smiling through the kiss at Zach's constant need for physical touch, as if he was seeing Andrew with his fingers....that could be partly true with Zach's blindness on his right side and not so perfect eyesight on the left. Perhaps that was why Andrew, if he was ever taking Zach's hand, used his prosthetic left, making the cold, unfeeling wires and metal feel again....perhaps.

Zach finally pulled up.

"I-I love you."

A smile, gone was the lopsided cockiness and in place, warm and enveloping.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like this and I hope I managed to portray just how damn much Zach loves Andrew.  
> Blatant lie in my description. Andrew is something special. He is hot as fuck and instantly loveable!


End file.
